


Utah

by Latch4life



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latch4life/pseuds/Latch4life
Summary: This is a bit of fluff and a bit of smut, and it stars our two favorite business partners and one special hot tub.





	Utah

**Author's Note:**

> So...ever since Tessa posted that Instagram story with the hot tub, there was a fic waiting to happen. Hope I did your head canons and crack theories justice.
> 
> Also, Tessa, STOP READING NOW.

The lobby of the lodge was gorgeous, outfitted in dark wood and rustic charm. They may have technically been there for work purposes, but she could see the way he relaxed as they walked in the door. This was right up Scott's alley. After all of the bustling cities they had visited together over the last few years, it was different to be at a place like this, but a welcomed change. It would be nice to escape and unwind, even if only for a few days.

"Mr. and Mrs. Virtue, we are so happy to have you staying with us for the next few days," The cheery woman at the counter smiled, handing them a pamphlet of goings-on at the resort.

"Virtue?" Scott chuckled lowly against her ear, sending a chill down her spine. No, _that_ would not be happening on this trip. They had decided against it, decided to just be friends, and also decided to share a suite in the middle of the forest.

"We booked you in one of our luxury rooms, complete with fireplace and hot tub. I can assure you that it's very romantic," She winked, lacking any type of subtlety. "We can send some strawberries and champagne up to the room if you'd like, and we also offer couples' massages in our spa."

"Sounds wonderful," Scott smiled, his hand settling on her lower back. "Honey, ready to go?"

She shoved him playfully as they stepped away from the counter, before reaching for his hand. "Come on, Mr. Virtue."

"How did that happen?" He laughed, as they stepped into the elevator.

"I guess since I told Russell we'd share one suite, they booked it under my name...and I guess she didn't realize we were here for Visa."

He smiled, shaking his head as his eyes drank in the sight of her. She had been in France for nearly two weeks, and God, how he'd missed her. Just before leaving, she had cut her hair shorter, texting him a picture, but nothing was like seeing her in person: drinking in her beauty, breathing in her distinct scent, feeling her warmth.

"I missed you, T." He admitted earnestly, eyes darting to his feet. "I don't think we've gone two weeks without seeing each other in years."

"It was weird," she admitted. "I mean, I loved France, but I was really missing you towards the end."

"I figured when you texted me that 'Le Scossa' was our future restaurant," He grinned, taking her suitcase from her to roll down the hallway to their room. She slid the key in the door, a gasp escaping her lips as she opened the door.

"Whoa."

Her eyes darted around the hotel room, taking in the luxurious fireplace, the oversized bed, the private hot tub... It was no wonder the clerk assumed they were on a romantic getaway.

"One bed, eh?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging her. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me, T."

"Shush, I thought we were getting a suite, with multiple rooms and multiple beds."

"Oh..." He shrugged. "Maybe we can call down and see if they have any suites instead. Or I can sleep on the couch?"

She laughed, shaking her head. God, this was in every fanfic that she hated to admit that she'd read. They were literally a walking fanfiction. "It's a holiday week, I'm sure they're booked up. We can share the bed - it wouldn't be the first time."

He smiled, pulling his suitcase to what had customarily become his side of the bed whenever they "accidentally" shared one. She watched as he tossed his baseball cap on the bed before pulling open the sliding glass door, revealing a hot tub. "This place is AWESOME!" He laughed, before following her into the bathroom. "Do we have two hot tubs?!"

"One bed and two hot tubs..." She laughed, shaking her head. "I mean, I think technically this one is just a bathtub..."

"Semantics, Virtch." He grinned, arms instinctively coming to wrap around her waist from behind. "We've got two hot tubs, a giant bed, a fireplace... Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She purred, turning ever-so-slightly in his arms to catch his eye. God, he was cute, and his hair was at the perfect length, and she just wanted to run her fingers through it. Why did he have such a hold over her? Why had they promised not to sleep together any more after the Japan tour had ended? Why did she know she was going to break and end up naked in his arms? Why was she suddenly so hot?

"I think you know..."

"Not sure I do," She breathed, breath mingling with his as they stood in the dim bathroom. She could see his eyes visibly darkening as his lips parted, tongue darting out to moisten them. She marveled at the way his jaw clenched, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he challenged her to move first. She'd only have to move her head a few centimeters, but then again, so would he.

"What about our pact?"

"No sex once we got back to Canada..." She whispered, turning to face him more fully, hands resting on his broad shoulders. "Scott...We're not in Canada right now."

A huge grin overtook his face, as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, eyebrows raised. "Miss Virtue, you're a genius," He husked out, eyes falling closed as her fingers slipped into his hair. "We are in fact, not in Canada, which means..."

"Rules don't apply." She winked, before wriggling from his arms and slipping back into the bedroom. He watched from the doorway as she rifled through her suitcase, pulling out two tiny scraps of red fabric. "Meet me in the hot tub, Moir."

"Tess..." He blushed, running a hand through his hair. "I... um... I ...didn't pack a bathing suit."

"Scott!" She exclaimed, laughing. "How do you travel in August without a swimsuit?"

"I don't know - I looked on the website and saw snow and cold and..."

"You packed this morning."

"I packed this morning." He shrugged, kicking at the rug. "Maybe I can go see what they have in the gift shop, get some 'I love Utah' trunks."

"Or you don't need a suit." She cocked an eyebrow at him, dropping her eyes to just below his waist. "Unless you didn't pack enough underwear to go in in your boxers."

"And here I was thinking you wanted to skinny dip."

"Meet me in the hot tub, Moir. Clothing optional."

As Tessa slipped from the room to change into her swimsuit, there was a knock on the door. "Compliments of Visa, Mr. Virtue." The man nodded to the cart, which held a bottle of wine and glasses, a plate of fruit, and some chocolates on a plate.

"Thanks, man." He grinned, tipping the guy before shutting the door, his eyes catching sight of Tessa disappearing through the balcony doors in a thin robe, her hair pulled atop her head in a messy bun. He pushed the room service cart to the balcony, eyes immediately drifting to her in the tub of bubbles. "How's it feel?"

"Like heaven," She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back, exposing her long and delicate neck to him. Lord, he hoped she wouldn't change her mind tonight. His lips were drawn to that neck like a moth to a flame. His eyes drifted to her bare, toned shoulders, and he found himself licking his lips. "Stop staring and get in!"

He chuckled, pulling his Canada T-shirt over his head, revealing his toned arms and chest. She watched him intently; he certainly hadn't skipped out on the gym in the last few weeks. His hands slid to his belt, which he quickly undid before unzipping his jeans and stepping out of them. He stood wordlessly in his boxers for a minute before swinging his legs over the side of the tub and slipping into the warm water across from her.

"Mmm..." He moaned quietly, allowing the water to massage into his tired muscles, tight from the long plane ride to Utah. "This really might be heaven." He poured them each a glass of wine, lifting his to clink with hers. "Cheers to not being in Canada."

"We can go in a hot tub in Canada," She smiled, clinking her glass to his. She sipped her wine, eyeing him through the haze coming off the heat of the water.

"We probably shouldn't though," He grinned devilishly.

"And why's that?" She purred, sliding across the tub to sit closer to him. Thank God for loopholes.

"Right now, it's because I want to lick every single droplet of water off of your body."

"Scott..." She growled low in her throat, one hand already moving to the back of his neck. Her fingers tangled into the wet hair she found there, a gasp escaping from her lips as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Shit, Tess." He groaned, fingers sliding down her body, which he suddenly realized was completely bare beneath the water.

"I didn't think you'd really wear your boxers in the water... it was only fair."

With that, his lips were on hers, crashing against hers for the first time in months. They had made that stupid agreement to stop whatever this was once they were back home. They had pulled back because they were scared, because it was easier to bury their feelings and be 'just friends'. Right now, though, none of those things mattered.

She could feel his tongue in her mouth, massaging hers, his fingers clutching at her bare thighs which were now straddling him. His thin, soaked boxers hid nothing and she could feel him rock hard beneath her already.

Her fingers rifled through his hair, and she gasped as his lips found their favorite spot on her neck, his tongue tracing over the delicate skin and capturing the tiny drops of water he found there. "I've missed this," He whispered against her throat, allowing his teeth to scrape against her skin. 

"I've missed you, all of you," She admitted, lifting her hips just slightly to settle further over his lap, allowing him to press against her through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"Why am I not naked?" He husked, hands sliding over her bare skin beneath the water as she rocked her hips against him, gasping as his fingers slid between her thighs, and inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure immediately, her head lolling back as he slipped his fingers in and out of her again, lips latching on to a bare breast. She rocked against his hand, the water and the jets only intensifying the feelings coursing through her body.

"You like that, Tess?" He asked, lips suckling her earlobe as he worked her with his fingers.

"Yes, Scott, God." She groaned, grabbing at his wrist to stop him before she completely lost control. She entwined her fingers with his, pushing their combined hands to either side of his head against the side of the hot tub as she settled her hips firmly against his.

"Baby..." He choked out as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him wildly as she rocked her hips against him. The friction was incredible as the water splashed around them, his hands still firmly rooted to either side of his head as she held him in place. He was complete putty beneath her.

She moved against him fiercely, her own orgasm building furiously as she continued down the dangerously delicious path. "My God..." She whined, releasing his hands and gripping his shoulders as his hands slid down and held her hips in place, thrusting up against her.

"Tess..." He panted, rocking wildly against her beneath the water. "I'm so fucking close."

She dug her nails deeper into his shoulders, a scream hovering just below the surface as she bit her lip. "I'm right there, Scott." She gasped, riding him until everything in her exploded. She could feel her entire body shake as he slammed up against her and tensed before falling bonelessly back against the side of the tub.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin until his breathing returned to normal and he lifted his eyes to hers. "So..that didn't suck." He grinned, his eyes dark and sexy, his wet hair sticking up in every direction.

"And you had your shorts on." She laughed, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Y'know, technically we can do that in Canada...I did have my shorts on."

"Another loophole," She sighed, fingers sliding up and down his bare chest. "But since, we're not in Canada right now, I really think we should get those shorts off and do the things we can't in our own country."

Scott stood up, lifting her effortlessly in his arms to climb out of the hot tub. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and nudged her towards the bedroom, peeling off his shorts and collapsing onto the bed with her.

They laid together, cuddled up, kissing slowly and languidly as they tangled together, lost in their own world.

"I love America," Scott grinned, feathering her bare skin with kisses.

"Captain Canada, I'm appalled!" She giggled, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around him.

"You love it though," He growled, rolling them over to pin her to the bed, his face turning suddenly serious. "Tess, I don't want to do this just in America...or Belgium...or Japan. I want to make love to you in Canada... I want to do it in my Maple Leaf Bed in Ilderton and on your all white sheets in London... I want to giggle with you as we try to be quiet because your family is in the next room at your cottage and I want to kiss you senseless on a tour bus across Canada."

"Scott..."

"Tess, no. I need to say this... I want to do this," He smiled, his voice suddenly cracking with emotions. "I don't just mean the sex, I want you, all of you. I want us."

"I want us too, Scott." She sighed, pulling him to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm just scared that we'll mess this up."

"We will," He smiled. "And then we'll fix it. We'll talk, we'll go to therapy if we need to, we'll kiss and make up. We've skated together almost 21 years and it hasn't always been perfect, but it's always been right."

"Even when I hated you, Scott, I always loved you." She choked out, tears suddenly in her eyes.

"I always loved you too, T." He sighed. "Through all of the surgeries, and the other girlfriends, through being a teenager and a douchebag, through Marina and through Sochi, I've always loved you. And over the last two weeks, I've missed you so much that I felt like I was missing a limb. So yeah, Tess...us being friends and settling for other people is the easy way to go, but is it the right way? Don't you think there's a reason that it's never worked with anyone else?"

She nodded, fingers running through his hair. "I've never been as happy with anyone else as I am with you. Even when I thought I was in love, I never smiled as much or laughed as much as I do with you. I've never really been me with someone else..."

"And I love you, and only you." He shrugged. "I want to make this work."

"I love you too, Scott... so much that it scares me."

He smiled, brushing his lips to hers. "Well Virtch, unless you never want to leave Utah, you're going to have to let me love you all the time... and all over Canada."

"I guess that would be okay," She teased, pulling him tighter to her. "For now though, we'll always have Utah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please let me know below! :)


End file.
